Don't Let Go
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Alerte spoil de TASM2 / Peter s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les méandres de la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il ne le voulait pas. Sans Gwen, cela lui était impossible. Sans Gwen, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.


**Hello les amis ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un simple OS, et non un recueil, que je publie (je suis déjà assez débordée avec les recueils que j'ai en cours...). **

**Breeef, cette semaine, j'ai regardé The Amazing Spiderman 2. Et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. D'habitude, je n'écris pas du tout sur les super-héros, que ce soit Marvel ou autres (même si je les adore), mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je devais écrire quelque chose tellement cette fin m'a remuée. Et, bizarrement, moi qui avait beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps, faire ce texte a permis de me débloquer. Aaah, le syndrome de la page blanche, on pourrait en faire une chanson tiens !**

**Donc, le texte se base sur la fin de TASM2, à partir du moment où Peter est dans le cimetière devant la tombe de Gwen jusqu'à celui où il contemple son masque tandis que Rhino détruit la ville. **

**Ah, et je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la musique que je cite un peu plus bas.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Coldplay - The Scientist**

* * *

><p><strong>The Amazing Spiderman 2 est un film de Columbia Pictures. Spiderman et Gwen appartiennent aux Marvel Comics. Les phrases en italiques sont tirées du film.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't Let Go<strong>

_« Le plus dur, après avoir lâché prise, n'est pas de tomber. Mais de se relever._» - H.__

* * *

><p>Les pleurs. Les larmes. Les fleurs.<p>

Peter ne pouvait plus le supporter, il voulait partir, sortir au plus vite de ce cimetière, faire comme si de rien n'était et, une fois hors de cet horrible endroit, revoir Gwen.

Mais jamais il ne la retrouverait. Jamais. Elle était désormais sous terre, dans cette tombe froide, morte.

Les personnes partirent les unes après les autres. Il sentit vaguement la main de sa tante May se détacher de la sienne tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front. Il resta quelques minutes, quelques heures, il ne savait pas vraiment, à contempler le morceau de pierre sur lequel était gravé son nom.

Gwendolyn Stacy.

Puis, il lâcha prise et tomba dans l'herbe, assis. Et il pleura. Il voulait hurler, hurler sa haine au monde. Sa haine pour Max. Sa haine pour Harry. Sa haine envers lui–même. Il voulait hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais il se contenta de sangloter en silence.

Il revint au cimetière tous les jours, durant cinq mois. Qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid, il venait et restait là, debout, à fixer les fleurs pures entourant la tombe tandis que les pétales des roses fanées s'envolaient en tourbillonnant. Peter savait qu'il se faisait du mal. Il savait qu'il aurait dû cesser de s'enfermer derrière ses émotions, qu'il devrait être en train d'aider les policiers dont les sirènes retentissaient au loin. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Sans Gwen, tout avait perdu sa saveur, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il contemplait son nom gravé dans la pierre. Figé à jamais.

**-.-.-.-**

_« Le gangster russe Aleksei Sylsevich a réussi à s'évader du pénitencier ultra-secret connu sous le nom de La Voute grâce à un groupe d'hommes armés. C'est un autre exemple de l'augmentation effarante de la criminalité depuis la disparition de Spiderman il y a cinq mois. L'absence du justicier a laissé un trou béant dans le cœur de la ville. Croyez-le ou non, même les policiers de New York se sont joints aux nombreux new-yorkais qui souhaitent le retour de l'Homme-Araignée. Le monde entier semble se poser la même question : où est donc Spiderman ? »_

Peter éteignit la télévision. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde parlait de la disparition pure et simple de Spiderman. Et cela l'enfonçait encore plus dans son mutisme. Il se sentait coupable de tellement de choses. La culpabilité le rongeait au plus profond de lui-même. À ses côtés, May rangeait des affaires dans un grand carton. Le jeune homme se demandait vaguement ce que cela pouvait être, mais il était trop las pour poser des questions.

_- Dommage qu'on ne voit plus ce Spider-chose_, dit-elle soudain, comme en écho aux paroles du journaliste. _Depuis qu'il a disparu, tout le monde le réclame._

Son neveu se leva, serrant son bol si fort entre ses mains que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. La douleur était déjà bien trop forte pour, en plus, supporter les reproches – pas intentionnels, bien sûr – de May.

_- Peter, où tu vas ?_ demanda cette dernière en cessant ses activités tandis que Peter sortait de la pièce.

_- Je vais finir mes céréales._

_- Peter, où tu vas comme ça ? _

May répéta sa question une nouvelle fois et le jeune homme se retourna. Sa tante avait l'air éreinté, désespéré.

_- J'en n'ai aucune idée,_ répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules, un geste qui signifiait son agacement, mais surtout, son incompréhension.

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était comme si une bulle, compacte et étanche, le tenait à l'écart du reste du monde pour lui éviter de se briser en mille morceaux. Car c'était ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Quelques secondes passèrent.

_- Tu sais, c'est drôle, je me suis mis en tête de faire du ménage_, lança abruptement May avec un sourire triste. _J'ai décidé de nettoyer la maison et de mettre de l'ordre, et j'ai même profité de l'occasion pour sortir les affaires de Ben, et, tu vois, je trouve ça drôle car plus les boites sont lourdes, plus je me sens légère. _

Elle avait pris le carton qu'elle remplissait quelques minutes auparavant dans ses bras pour le désigner à Peter. Elle semblait vraiment dépassée par les événements. Ses traits étaient trop tirés, son teint trop cireux. Peter sentit un pincement tordre son cœur.

_- Tu vas jeter ses affaires ?_ s'informa-t-il, même s'il savait que c'était une question bête.

_- Non,_ s'écria May avec précipitation_, non, mon dieu, non, je n'y arriverais pas, ça fait partie de moi. Je vais juste… trouver un endroit où les ranger. _

Un long silence s'installa, uniquement ponctué par les bruits de la ville au dehors.

_- Je vais y jeter un dernier coup d'œil et les mettre où elles devraient être._

Peter releva la tête. Une nouvelle lueur brillait dans les yeux de sa tante. Une lueur d'encouragement.

**-.-.-.-**

Gwen. Partout. Sur les murs, le bureau. Son doux visage souriant. Peter pris l'une des photos et la caressa du bout de son index. Alors qu'il en soulevait une deuxième, une clé USB se dévoila. Il la prit avec curiosité et regarda le titre.

_Gwen's Speech. Discours de Gwen._

Il l'inséra dans l'ordinateur avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à l'entendre, mais, paradoxalement, il en avait besoin. Un besoin vital. La vidéo démarra.

_« C'est facile d'être rempli d'espoir par une belle journée comme celle-ci. »_

Une chaleur se propagea dans les veines de Peter quand il entendit le son de sa voix, mais aussi un froid glacial, tranchant.

_« Mais, il y aura aussi des jours plus sombres. Il y aura des jours où vous vous sentirez seuls. C'est alors que vous aurez besoin d'espoir. Et même s'il vous semble inaccessible, même si vous vous sentez perdu, s'il vous plait, promettez-moi que vous vous accrocherez tous à l'espoir. Nourrissez-le. Nous devons nous épanouir au-delà des souffrances. »_

Au fur et à mesure que Gwen parlait, son esprit se rappelait des petits détails sur elle. Son parfum, mêlant épices et douceurs. Ses gestes, tous empreints d'une immense délicatesse, mais pouvant parfois être dévastateurs. Son caractère qu'il aimait tant par sa fougue et sa détermination. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux magnifiques, son rire adorable et vibrant.

_« Mon plus grand souhait, c'est que vous vous transformiez en espoir. Le monde en a besoin. »_

Peter sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le premier depuis des mois, depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans sa tristesse insupportable.

_« Et même si nous échouons, nous aurons mené la plus belle des vies. »_

Le jeune homme se leva et, tandis que le discours de Gwen tournait en fond sonore, il prit un carton qui traînait là. Il rassembla toutes les affaires concernant son père, Oscorp, et tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien de près ou de loin avec cela, puis les entassa dans la caisse. Il déposa la sacoche de son père au-dessus de la pile. Il n'allait pas s'en débarrasser. Juste les mettre là où elles devraient être. Il devait faire table rase, recommencer. Pas à zéro, il était trop tard pour cela. Mais, au moins, recommencer à vivre sa vie.

_« Autour de nous aujourd'hui, se trouvent les gens qui nous ont marqué et influencé. Nous avons l'impression de leur dire adieu, mais en fait, ils nous accompagnerons en esprits dans tout ce que nous entreprendrons. »_

Une photo Gwen et lui trônait à présent sur son bureau. En souvenir, en hommage, pour lui rappeler de ne jamais laisser tomber. Peter ouvrit le placard. Le costume de Spiderman, négligemment posé sur un bac, l'attendait depuis tout ce temps.

_« Leur souvenir nous rappellera qui nous sommes. Et qui nous voulons devenir. »_

Peter savait ce qu'il voulait devenir. Ou, tout du moins, _re_devenir. Assis sur son lit, il contemplait ce masque qu'il avait tant de fois porté, mais qui lui paraissait si étranger à cet instant. Des sentiments contraires s'animaient en lui. Pourtant, il les balaya d'un frémissement de cils et décida de ne suivre que son instinct. Il glissa le masque sur son visage.

_« J'ai passé quatre merveilleuses années avec vous. Vous me manquerez énormément »_

Spiderman reprenait du service.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Donnez-moi votre avis, cela me ferait très plaisir. Bisous ! *va regarder Iron Man*<strong>


End file.
